Revenge
by Flyere
Summary: On the coldest day windclan can remember, a litter of kits is born. Only two survive-and one will be forever scared by a disability. A blind eye. As she grows, she must face the ridicules and teasing of her fellow clanmates, constantly saying she can't. her brother, and even her own family. When Poolkit decides she's had enough, she swears revenge. Revenge. Is can be so deadly...


**Okay, welcome to my warriors fanfiction!**

**Just wanted to put a little disclaimer**

**I do not own warriors. If I did, ashfur would never have been born XD**

**Let the story begin!**

**-–-**

**_Prologue_**

**_Snow_**

_It was the coldest day most cats could think of, with a blanket of snow nearly taller then a full grown cat piled up against the dens around the camp. The elders den was almost completely buried;the hollow log the elders slept in was low and in a dip in the ground, so it was lower down then the rest of the camp._

_one good thing about the snow was that, since the camp was in a low dip in the moorlands, a wall of snow had beenbuilt up around the camp, encirclingthem completely except for the gorse tunnel (which had been dug out the first night.) Any unwanted intruders would have to go through thesnow and tumble in to the camp head first, making the clan fairly safe._

_It was probably the worst day of the year to have kits-but the kits, of course, diddnt know that, so they came as usual. They were fairly early-not due for several sunrises-so the whole of the clan was shocked when Willowdawn realized she was about to kit. Hawkmoon, her mate, was pacing outside the nursery, kicking fits now left and right._

_"she'll be fine" Honeypelt soothed, her amber eyes full of gentleness. "I'm sure she's dng great._

_"don't you get it!" hawkmoon cried, turning on the young she-cat. "it won't be okay! These kits were born at the worst time! All the prey is gone. Look at the pile! And it's so cold. Who knows if these kits will even survive!"_

_Honeypelt started to say something, but shut her mouth quickly with a shake of her head. _

_A cry was heard suddenly from the nursery. Hazelwind, the medicine cat, could be faintly heard encouraging Willowdawn. After what seemed like a lifetime to Hakwmoon, Berrypaw, the medicine cat apprentice, poked her head out. "you can come in" she said, her voice barely above a whisper._

_Hakwmoon nodded tersely, breathing deep before coming in. _

_"Willowdawn" he said, rushing to his mate, who looked exhausted. _

_"you had three tons and a she cat." Hazelwind started, breaking off awkwardly in the sentence._

_Hawkmoon looked besides his mate. Only two kits were lying besides her, wriggling slightly. "and where are the other two?"_

_"they-one was born still. The other just died."_

_Hawkmoon choked. "how could you let this happen!" he shrieked at the medicine cat. She backed away slowly. "Hawkmoon, I did everything I could, but the kits were early, and I couldn't-"_

_"you should have tried harder!" he cried, sitting down with a thump._

_"Hawkmoon" Willowdawn said, speaking for the first time. "Hawkmoon, it's alright. It wasn't her fault. I named them, the first one Foxkit, and the second Sunkit." _

_"those kits?" he said, pointing to the live ones._

_"no. The others, I wanted them to have names in starclan. I thought... I thought we could name them together?"_

_"of-of course." Hawkmoon said, calming visibly, trying to keep himself from angering even more. "let's name them."_

_"this one is a tom" Willowdawn said, pointing to a back and white kit with spiky tufts of hair sticking up wildly._

_"how about Thornkit?" Hawkmoon suggested. _

_"perfect." Willowdawn purred, licking Thornkit._

_"this one is a she cat. Hawkmoon, she's fine, but..."_

_"but what?" hawkmoon demanded, looking his mate sharply in the eye._

_"she- we'll, her right eye is fine. It her left eye, she can't see with it."_

_"you mean..."_

_"she has a blind eye."_

_Hawkmoon swiveled his gaze to Hazelwind. "but she will be fine, right? She can still be a warrior, right!?"_

_"as far as I know." Hazelwind said with some difficulty. "she can see well with her other eye, so I see no reason why not. It might be harder for her, but it won't stop her."_

_Hawkmoon looked back at the kit-his kit, he realized. _

_"Poolkit?" he suggested, looking at her eye. "it looks like a clear pool, her blind eye."_

_"Tornkit and Poolkit." Willowdawn said with a nod. "those names are beautiful."_

_"your beautiful." Hawkmoon said, licking Willowdawn's head. "get lots of rest, okay? I'll bring you some prey later."_

_"I love you." Willowdawn saidbad he was standing to go._

_"I love you too." Hawkmoon said warmly. "these kits will be beautiful. Just like you."_

_He left, leaving Willowdawn alone with the two medicine cats._

_"get some rest." Hazelwind advised as she padded out, Berrypaw in tow. "your going to want it."_

_"wait." Willowdawn said. "where are... The other two?"_

_"they've been buried." Hazelwind said. "Frostlight offered to do it."_

_Willwdawn's sister. She nodded. "okay."_

_The two cats left, leaving willowdawn alone in the den with her two kits. She licked poolkit, seeing the little kit shiver._

_"my two brave warriors" she murmured, her eyes drooping shut. "I love you."_


End file.
